


Why it's called 'Once Upon a Time'

by LyckyDycky



Series: Poems by me [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FraPru, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a time<br/>A very overused phase<br/>The only that matches<br/>Right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why it's called 'Once Upon a Time'

**Author's Note:**

> Poet’s notes: I actually made this when i was alone in a chatroom and really really bored… Boredom gets the ball rollin’.
> 
> Added notes: I kinda accidentally make the ending vague for your imagination.. did they love each other in the end? or did the tides shift? Maybe I will make a sequel of the real ending then the alternate ending~ -3-

**Why it's called 'Once Upon a Time'**

Once Upon a time  
A very overused phase  
The only that matches  
Right now

There was a Gilbert  
And a Francis  
Lovers? Friends? Family?  
A Perfect topic for gossip

People thought they were lovers  
For how close they acted and their motions

But many thought Family  
On how they cared for one another

Never had the two told the world

Were they family?  
Were they lovers?

Once Upon a time  
Yes another once upon a time

The two themselves did not know  
For one thought love  
And the other thought friendship and family  
But things change  
So do emotions of one another

And this is why..  
This story is a Once Upon a time

 

 


End file.
